A typical method of delivering information to communication devices, which are part of a wireless communication network, includes the use of messages such as Short Message Service (SMS) or Multi-Media Message Service (MMS) messages. SMS and MMS messages are used in wireless communication systems such as the Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) or the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS). Although the use of individual SMS or MMS messages or other types of messages directed to individual communication devices operating within a wireless communication network is beneficial in some situations, use of such individual messages may quickly congest the wireless communication network with multiple messages that may be carrying substantially the same or similar information to more than one wireless communication device. This results in either longer communication delays or the blocking of mobile services for communication network users (e.g., delays in making a voice call, etc.) Therefore, a need exists in the art for a method, apparatus and system that can provide for sending information to multiple users operating within a wireless communication network in an efficient manner.